


Lily Stems

by ArcaneHackist



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief character death, Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, Literally Just Sadness, Whump, i’m trying here y’all, random worldbuilding, somewhat happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHackist/pseuds/ArcaneHackist
Summary: Hot on the trail of the real Whisper Killer, Lucifer and Ella burst into an unassuming suburban home to find...the corpse of Chloe Decker, throat slit, white lilies clutched in her still-cooling hands.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	Lily Stems

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a prompt from the Fili Hircus discord, who are super patient with me and give me all the angst prompts to kick away my writer’s block.

Lucifer falls to his knees in front of the chair, the scent of death sour on his tongue and as heavy as it is in Hell.

No, no no no no no-

This is too early, right? She has a life to live. Has Trixie, Dan, Linda, Ella, and him, she can’t go now.

His wings are out before he registers what he’s doing, unfocused on Ella’s stunned gasp as he reaches over and rips a heavy handful of downy white out with a closed fist. Blood drips tacky and warm over his fingers, and he pushes the feathers against her bloodied throat. She’s cold.

Please, please, please-

Silence. No light. She’s gone, and so is her soul. Azrael’s already ferrying her. But her skin isn’t quite stiff, her fingers still pliable around the lily stems. Lucifer has always been faster than Az.

He has to try. He has to.

Lucifer hasn’t crossed veils since he was tasked with making the sky. It was so easy to dip between them then, as thin as they were, when there wasn’t souls in the way. They make their own paths, driving holes into the particulate like little ants until they can be carried away. It’s a maze.

Lucifer refuses to get lost.

Denies the pull of each starry soul as he slips out of Earthly existence, into an expanse of black and blue and little white dots no larger than decks of cards. His wings ache with it, with the familiarity of drifting between life and death.

He takes a deep breath, and pictures her in his mind.

Blue. Eyes ocean blue and beautiful, a smile that could light up a room, her hair that she takes such careful care of. He likes it up or down, he just likes her. 

Her.

Chloe Jane Decker, with such a boring middle name that she’d hidden it from him like something precious. She’s funny, and infuriating, and can get a read on him like no one else. 

Something tugs, and Lucifer feels like an explorer in the labyrinth following string.

She’s brighter than the others. 

He takes her gentle soul in his hand, immediately awash with warmth, and turns around.

The soul doesn’t want to leave its careful place, waiting to be taken upward. It fights his grasp, burns his hands, makes something in his chest ache.

Lucifer thinks of home, and drives his wings downward.

It’s like trying to push the wrong ends of magnets together. The closer he gets to the right realm for her the worse it hurts, his ribs aching under the strain. His feathers are burning, skin blistering under heat and pressure, driving dark bruises into his skin. He feels a blood vessel in his eye pop. He tears at the veil with the hand not holding her, feeling his nose begin to gush heated blood down his face.

Please, Father. Please let me have her. I don’t think I’ll survive otherwise.

He breaks through, landing empty-handed on the wooden floor of the home. Ella is curled up in a ball by the door, sobbing. 

Lucifer collapses, tired to his bones, blackness encroaching on his vision. He’ll live, but does he want to?

Every part of him aches. His fingers are black and red, nail beds shredded and bleeding like he’d been clawing at concrete to get back. His nose is still bleeding, and red clouds one of his eyes. 

Chloe takes a breath.


End file.
